


モンブランはお好みで

by EmmaBee



Category: kanjani
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBee/pseuds/EmmaBee





	モンブランはお好みで

深夜十二点的拉文克劳公共休息室依然灯火通明，丸山隆平走进来的时候看见的一如既往地是年龄各异的学生们埋首书本或是论文的景象，即使是熬过夜睡个懒觉也无碍的星期五，他还是动用了级长的威严和早睡早起对身体好的陈词滥调把大家都赶回了房间，自己却在目送大家的背影以后悄悄地溜出了门口。

  
虽然平时都说的是偷偷借用空教室来做改良魔药的研究，事实上这是就算被学校管理员撞个正着也可以挺起胸膛来解释的合法行为，他六年来的魔药课都是高分通过，在无数次的课后打下手以后终于磨到了闲置的魔药教室的开门咒语，才有机会诓自己的室友跟他去做天马行空的实验。

  
然而丸山关上身后的大门之后，就看到他那个两小时前喊着好困好困陷入了梦乡的室友，和他赫奇帕奇的青梅竹马在一起，场面显然非常少儿不宜。

  
他一时觉得进退两难，按原定计划离开怕脚步声惊扰了两人，回到休息室又必须扣响门环回答问题，唯有手足无措地站在原地，把自己憋成通红的狸猫脸。

  
按常理来说，这种时候要是更知情识趣一点，就应该把视线也礼貌地别开，他也并不是不会读空气。可是说句实话，这两个可谓是他在学院里最熟悉的人的夜间娱乐现场，当真是活色生香得令青春期的惨绿少年除了定定地看着以外别无他法。

  
拉文克劳的公共休息室在城堡一隅的高塔上，背后是如水的月光，为两个在亲吻彼此的身影镀上一圈发亮的银边。身高差太过悬殊，安田就算勾着对方的脖子把人拉了下来，也要稍微垫起脚尖才能在恋人的鼻尖上印一个天鹅羽毛般轻飘飘的吻，让大仓「んふふ」地笑着埋怨了一句好痒。

  
于是安田也跟着笑了起来，露出兔牙的可爱笑容在情欲的影响下更加甜美，连蓝莓牛奶一样的声线都比平时多掺了三分蜜，拖长了音节叫对方的名字，说你忍忍呀。

  
一连串的吻就像初春来临之时的最后一场小雪那样落在了大仓的脸颊上，嘴唇仔细描摹过散落的小小黑色星辰，从唇角与颧骨开始情意绵绵地吻过去，舌头沿着耳朵的轮廓留下透明的水迹，最后轻轻地咬住了耳垂带出断断续续的呜咽。左耳挂着的金色十字架跟着安田的动作摇摇晃晃，被他的指尖托住，落下一个吻手礼般虔诚的亲吻。

  
「ヤス……」

  
「章ちゃん。」

  
「章ちゃん……」大仓像呓语那样再一次低低地叫出了他的名字，安田不过瞬间便会意，捧起对方的脸颊与自己的情人交换了一个吻。

  
两个人都并没有闭上眼睛，从侧面能看到他们长长的睫毛缠到了一起。一开始只是在嘴唇上磨磨蹭蹭的蜻蜓点水，有着少年情窦初开的柠檬香味。后来它自然而然地变长变深，鸦雀无声的高塔上能清晰听到嬉戏的舌头带出的水声和交织的喘息声。相当急切的小情侣一时忘记了明明已经熟练掌握的换气的正确方法，到缺氧而不得不分开的时候脸上都染上一层云销雨霁后的薄薄海棠红。 大仓嘴角流下的两人份的水痕还没来得及擦去就被安田强硬地整个人拉过去抱住，拖入另一个销魂蚀骨的吻。过分短暂的中场休息让大仓很快就喘不上气，然而双手实在太过不自由，唯有用鼻音含糊地哼哼，连猜带蒙才能从音调起伏听出来是「放开我——」

  
「嗯——？」安田的声音仍然带笑，从善如流地放开了恋人的嘴唇，马上就被报复性地在颈侧轻轻咬了一口。他摇着头说这可不好啊，在对方的锁骨上方也留下了自己的痕迹，特意选了拉好长袍也遮不住的明显位置，像初春吸饱了露水悄然绽放的第一朵玫瑰花。

  
「那你想……」安田的舌头开始向下，一边把挂在大仓手臂上多时的巫师长袍彻底扯下来跟地上散落的衬衫纽扣作伴，一边把早已敞开半边的白衬衫拉得更开去吮吸已经熟透的乳首，「……这样吗？」

  
毕竟是在自家公共休息室门口，旁边就有创建人罗伊娜纳拉文克劳的雕像，大仓咬紧了下唇，闭上眼睛仰起头不回答，散乱在肩头的凌乱卷发让他像一颗刚刚出炉的烤栗子，被剥去了坚硬难嚼的外壳露出焦糖色的果实，香气四溢口感绵软，如同打翻了准备做糖渍果子的和三盆罐子，甘甜得几乎不可思议。

  
安田的舌头在他身上到处点火，从左边的乳首、腹部到突出的盆骨，甚至蹲下来紧紧地抱住了他企图侵犯在身体背面的腰窝，就是怎么也不肯照顾另一边的乳首。挺立的乳尖随着安田的动作一下下蹭着衬衫，强烈的刺激和欲求不满的空虚感交织在一起，让他下意识伸出手想要抓住点什么。握成拳的双手本来是不想反射性地去扯安田的头发，犹豫半分钟还是轻轻地放在了他头上，手掌温柔地抚摸着的银发在月色下宛如交相辉映的星河万丈，闪闪发光。安田感受到头顶的触感，抬起头给了对方一个咧开嘴的八颗牙齿笑容，动作从略微粗暴的啃咬变回轻柔的舔舐，打着旋在肚脐眼转了一圈，引来一声「ヤ——ス——」。大仓甜甜软软地叫着恋人的昵称，却移开视线偏过头去，仿佛想要做着无用的尝试隐藏发红的脸颊。

  
这下他无可避免地跟好像被施了统统石化的丸山对上了眼神。四目相对之际只见他琥珀色的眼睛已经与一池荡漾的春水并无二致，对不上焦的视线在丸山身上打转，手下若无其事地打了个响指给他加了个无声无息。大狸猫如梦方醒，默念着非礼勿视转身跑开，背后还听到大仓拖长了声音叫ヤス，说「带我去天文塔。」

  
安田的脸颊在他腹部留恋地蹭了一会，很快就一挥袖子把地上的长袍和扣子都收好，打横抱起自己的恋人静悄悄地飞到了学院的制高点。毕竟身高差距有如鸿沟，减轻重量的咒语大仓用得太过轻车熟路，还惹得安田小小抱怨了一句抱起来没有实感。趁自己的情人嘟囔着要这么有实感干什么的当口，安田把手往下探伸进宽松的长裤，摸到对方里面什么也没有穿的时候一时间不知道该不该惊讶比较好。而他犹疑的那几秒钟里大仓已经反过来占据了主动权，拉下了安田一年四季都穿着的短裤把他的硬物含进了嘴里，这才像恶作剧成功的皮皮鬼一样笑嘻嘻地跟他讲是因为今天晚上一直都在想着ヤス哦。安田分不清舌头不断扫过柱身带来的快感和打来的一记直球哪个更令他兴奋，只知道他的性器肉眼可见地又胀大了一圈，饶是大仓早有准备也被噎得一个激灵。

  
然而对方明显因此而更来了兴致，像要舔净面包上的糖霜一样来来回回地对它爱不释口，仿佛不是在为情人服务，而是在与一根平时谈不上喜欢的巨型棒棒糖玩耍。平素经手无数珍贵的魔药原材料的手指像对待价值连城的龙蛋那样爱抚着他的双球，头部前后动作着模拟着抽插的模样，在给他来了个深喉以后大仓无视了他惬意的喘息兀自退了出来，煽情地在铃口烙下一个湿漉漉的吻。短暂的空窗期之后不仅是前端、而是柱身全体都再一次被温暖的口腔包裹、甚至被用力吮吸的感触即使是梅林再世也无法抵挡，让安田抖着身体射了出来。浊白的液体一半被大仓当场咽了下去，另一半飞到了唇角和脸颊，眨眼的时候还能看见有挂在睫毛上的。大仓「えへへ」地笑着舔掉了嘴边的，用上目线看着自己情人的样子活脱脱就是个确信犯。

  
安田简直要理性断线，忍不住把他拎起来一把摁到栏杆上。霍格沃茨毕竟历史悠久，天文塔颇有些年久失修的味道，人一靠上去就开始吱吱呀呀地发颤，大仓还要把接近全部重量都托付给它，自己乖乖把裤子踢掉，双腿温驯地环上恋人腰间，晃着腰去磨蹭他很快就重新精神起来的下半身。

  
纵使赫奇帕奇以友善温厚出名，也断没有在这种情况下还继续忍下去的道理。安田没有事前宣告就捉住了大仓的腰进入了他的身体，果不其然迎接他的是一路的绿灯。想必是事先做好扩张的甬道就像意料之中那样紧致湿热，缠绵地咬着他的性器不放，反而令人想要将所有温柔以待的想法抛之脑后，放弃了循序渐进慢慢来的一贯做法，抽送的动作从一开始就大开大合，每一次彻底抽出以后都粗暴强硬地直奔敏感点而去，完全不给对方喘息之机。午夜的天文塔一片死寂，没有了大门忽然被谁打开的顾虑，大仓也不再吝啬自己的声音。比平时更低更甜的呻吟被顶得支离破碎，甚至还不如肉体撞击的淫靡声响来得大。到后来他只能张着嘴承受着一波比一波更凶猛的快感，哭也哭不出声，半个人都在天文塔外面，涣散的视线里天际的月牙仿佛都散成好几个残影。身下的栏杆不住地摇晃，手无寸铁的巫师几乎觉得自己下一秒就要掉下楼去，却不想又无法求饶，唯有用无力的双手环上安田的脖子祈求一点安全感。

  
这并没有换来任何解脱，安田甚至还空出了一只手去摸他自己的魔杖，在旁边的柱子上变出一个槲寄生花环。槲寄生的枝叶扫得大仓脸颊发痒，偏过头去之后正好像在给安田献一个吻。这个吻柔软又绵长，把所有甜美的呜咽都堵在了喉咙里。上下双重的刺激让所有平素练出来的吻技都无法发挥作用，只能任由对方把自己吻得晕晕乎乎喘不上气。回过神来时安田拿魔杖的手中已经捏了一大把鲜红的浆果，身边的花环上却还是满满当当的。作着显而易见的弊的巫师仍然在光明正大地行使着自己的权利，而这次盯上的是摇摇晃晃的十字架耳坠。它在激烈的动作下成了一只翻飞的蝴蝶，时而发出丁零当啷的细碎声音，被想要舔舐耳垂的安田整个含进了嘴里，灵活的舌头摩挲着金属制品的曲线，还得寸进尺地在耳廓留下了浅浅的齿痕。

  
下方源源不断的快感仿佛潮水，上面又被逗弄着敏感的部位，大仓转眼之间就达到了高潮。他哑声叫着安田的名字绞紧了后穴，指甲在恋人的后背划下一道道杂乱无章的痕迹，自己射出来的东西把腹部弄得一塌糊涂。得到暗示的安田狠狠地掐住对方的腰部来了一次全力的戳刺，把滚烫的白浊悉数送进缠着他不放的温柔乡。

  
魔杖处于被安田劫持的状态、对方又被自己刺激出恶趣味，得不到一个清洁咒的大仓在重新站到地面上以后，无可避免的会有分不清原主是谁的液体顺着大腿流下来。场面固然香艳，实际经受这一切的人却难免觉得黏糊糊的难受。他像逃避现实一样把脑袋埋进安田的颈边，打着想知道今晚的点心选了什么的旗号用力嗅着恋人的气味，被安田揉了一把汗湿的头发。对他而言情事过后就像清晨刚刚睡醒，脑子定然是不转的，于是即时诚实地哼哼出声，下一秒就被情人取笑像被顺了毛的金毛犬。

  
「别取笑我啊……」这么说着，就像闹别扭那样摇着头企图用蓬松的栗子色卷发去撩对方痒痒，忽然就看见了仍然高悬着的槲寄生花环。他举高手去捞一颗浆果下来，嘴唇擦过恋人后颈有水意的皮肤，道一声圣诞快乐。

 

-Fin.


End file.
